If it's Broke, Fit it
Maya helps Peaches get a job working for Joan. Toni is crashing at Joan's because she does not want to face Todd and deal with all of his debt. Joan would like Toni out her house ASAP but Toni will not tell Joan the issue of why she is leaving Tom. In her office Joan tells Peaches about her love for Brock and says that she must break it off with him because she has to be loyal to Ellis. Peaches informs her that if Ellis does not make her happy she should break it off. Lynn meets William, and William wants to adopt Vosco. Lynn refuses because she loves the dog. Todd confronts Toni at Joan's house and would like Toni to come home. Todd has met with a financial advisor so that he could come up with a plan to get out of debt. Maya is frustrated in her new role as William's assistant because she is bored and William does not like to gossip and only wants to talk about his mom and the dog. She confronts Peaches to get some information. Peaches call Joan "Skank of a heart" and gives her the information about Brock and Ellis. Joan and Toni are at the spa and she reveals to Joan that Todd is 750,000 in debt. Toni questions Joan about what she is going to do about her situation because Maya already told her, and Toni told Lynn. Joan is persistent in sticking it out with Ellis. Joan tells Toni that she can stick it out with Todd seeing as it is her soulmate. Someone repossesses Toni's ring at the spa. Toni meets with William to discuss a divorce and talk about how their marriage was fraudulent and how it is grounds for annulment. William does not handle divorce cases. Maya confronts Joan about finding out information through Peaches and for Joan not telling her about the situation herself. Joan lets Maya know she didn't tell her about the situation because she feels like a hypocrite after telling Maya to break it off with Stan a year ago. Lynn meets with William and gives Vosco to him for $300.00. Meanwhile Toni at home packing Todd's stuff letting him know she will get an annulment. Toni says she grew up poor and she doesn't want to do that again. Toni doesn't want to wait five years ago. Toni goes on about what they can't afford, tickets to a game, a yacht, a vineyard in Napa Valley etc. Todd wants security in knowing Toni won't leave him because he is in debt. Todd says a lot of debt is built trying to impress and buy Toni's love. Toni lets Todd know that Harry Winston repossessed the ring. He bought the ring somewhere else and that the ring is insured for 50K. Toni agrees to replace it with a 45K ring instead of a 50K ring even though Todd wants to place it on their debt. Toni vetoes this by saying she can throw his ass out on the street. Joan has a conversation with Peaches about him not sharing her personal business in the streets. Peaches meet Maya outside in the hallway and said Joan tried to read him the Riot Act.